Can I Have This Dance?
by AUOH
Summary: Shane Gray. He never asked me to dance, why did he ask her? Shane/0c one-shot! review!


**Okay,  
I've been away for a while,  
But my frusteration isn't gone, i'm still fed up with this website.  
But, i've been feeling a bit.... i don't even know lately.  
So I thought somebody deserved to fall in love, if it isn't going to be me,  
So I thought this girl could.  
She isn't any character from Camp Rock, she's made up okay.  
It's not smitchie or Saitlyn or Shess, alright?  
Just a girl.  
A girl.  
It could even be you,  
It's based of HSM3- can i have this dance,  
cause im in love with this song.  
so here you go,  
review.**

Can I have this Dance?

He slowly twirled her around, his smile lighting up the room, his eyes happily staring at her. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I couldn't even feel my heart beat. That's probably because he stole it, he stole my heart and had it in the pocket of his tux, it was seperated in two pieces, broken straight through the middle.

I felt the wind gust past me as a middle-age couple spinned by, I shivered.

It took all of my strength to look away from them. I turned my head to search the crowded area for anybody who would sacrafice the rest of the night to take me home. My eyes couldn't find a single face, it was just a blur. Luckily, a hand was soon on my shoulder, forcing me to turn and see my best friend.

"Don't," she told me quietly, keeping her hand sturdy, "Don't let him ruin this for you."

I couldn't even comprehend what she was saying. My head was spinning, my face felt hot, my stomache was aching. I didn't answer her, not because I didn't want to admit that he was hurting me, but because I couldn't find a voice. Instead, I began to watch them again, the heat in my cheeks now began to burn.

Ashley sighed and took her warm hand off of my shoulder.

My eyes watched curiously as they did a perfect spin, I never knew that he was so graceful. I ignored the fact that my friend, Paul, had walked up to Ashley and asked her to dance. I also pretended that I hadn't heard her decline, just because she was worried about me. Once again, we were both standing alone, watching the two slide across the glossy floor.

I blinked twice, trying to convince myself that he wasn't worth it, but I hated lieing to myself.

"You know what?" Ashley finally said.

I turned away, just to look at her,

"What?" I asked quietly.

Her gorgeous red hair hung below her shoulders, perfectly curled. She stared at me with her big, green eyes, like she expected better from me.

"Go find somebody to dance with," she demanded, "Now."

I frowned. She knew that I was not good with guys, she knew that I couldn't just waltz up to a guy and grab him by the hand, pulling him onto the dancefloor, and not seem like a total idiot. I was nowhere near graceful, I would make a fool out of myself and I bet that Shane wouldn't even notice.

I let out a forced laugh, "Yeah, Okay."

Ashley didn't like my answer. She glared at me, looking past me to Shane and the girl. She had had enough of Shane Gray now, too much of him. He was too perfect to pass up, yes, but he had broken my heart in so many ways. Plus, he told me that he hated dancing, that's why he never did it. But here he is, dancing with some girl who was beautiful, like he was an expert.

"Please," she begged me quietly, "Just show me that you'll be able to get over it."

I looked into her green eyes with my blue ones, I couldn't promise that, it probably wouldn't was my everything. I thought about him way too much, through everything, no matter what happened. When he's away on tour, he's still my whole heart and mind, he's my everything.

I swallowed the lump that was building in my throat. My eyes scanned through the dance floor, I saw him laughing at the brunette, while she did some funny dance-move.

"I'm such a mess," I whispered.

Even through the music, Ashley understood. She firmly shook her head.

I sighed, turning around and walking back to my table, I forced a smile to the bride as she walked by with her new husband. The bride was Nate's sister, she looked radiant in her dress, her husband was smiling from ear to ear. That was just perfect, seeing two people who loved each other equally, great.

I plopped down on the pretty white seat and began to fiddle with the flowers in the center-piece. Two seconds later, Ashley was next to me, watching the dancers. I knew that she wanted to be up there, she loved to dance more than anything, that's what best friend's do.

"Go."

She turned to look at me, shocked, "What?"

I sighed, dropping the petal that I had accidently ripped off, "Go and dance."

She sipped her pop and shook her head, "Nah, i'm fine."

Rolling my eyes, I handed her heels over to her, they were resting beside my chair. Ashley took them, staring at me, wondering if this was a test. I gave her a solid nod.

"You're sure?"

Once again, I nodded, "I saw Paul ask you, don't let him down."

Ashley blushed a bit. Her secret crush on Paul wasn't that secret, he even knew, I think he had a secret crush on her as well. In two short seconds, she had the black heels on and she stood up, almost 8 inches taller.

She pointed a bony finger up, "One song."

I nodded and she was gone, dissapearing into the crowd of dancers.

Truthfully, I didn't want her to leave. I love Ashley, she's my armor, she never lets anything hurt me. That's Shane's cue into this story, he's the trojan horse in this situation, he snuck in and then did the damage. Ashley will never let that go. I could because honestly I was greatful that I got to experience being with him. I fell in love with him.

I sat at the table, picking at the flowers again, plucking off the petals intentionally. Why did they get to be so pretty? This flower, the pink and red one, resembled the girl that Shane was currently swishing around. A vine, that didn't look the slightest bit appealing, resembled me.

I scoffed at the comparison.

"Somebody's not happy."

I glanced up, realizing that my eyes had coated over, "Oh hey," I sniffled, blinking quickly.

Nate smiled weakly. By the sweat on his head, I knew that he had been doing some dancing of his own,

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I frowned, shrugging, like it meant nothing at all.

Nate's eyes absent-mindedly trailed to the dance-floor as Shane spun the brunette into his arms and twirled her back outwards.

"Ah," he nodded, undoing his tie, then leaning back in his seat, "Shane."

I pressed my lips together in a straight line, giving him a weak nod, "Shane," I whispered.

Nate didn't look back at him, he kept his eyes on mine, probably wondering what I was thinking at this exact moment. He knew, everybody did, I was thinking that I wanted to leave and that I was still completely in love with Shane.

Nate leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the table, "Are you up for dancing then?"

My eyes locked on his, "What?"

He grinned mischeviously, tapping the table with his fingers, "Dance?" he asked, opening his palm in my direction.

I shook my head, "No..," I excused myself, "Really.. I can't dance."

He frowned, rolling his eyes, his palm still open, "Everybody can dance," he told me sternly, "You don't need Shane to lead you."

I sighed, feeling the burning in my face, "Shane doesn't lead me."

He nodded, "He doesn't dance."

I nodded too, trying to find another excuse so that I wouldn't have to whoosh past Shane, "I'll lead, okay?" he told me, trying to persuade, "Shane hasn't seen you yet, we'll show him how beautiful you look."

I was blushing now. I never quite knew how to take a compliment, "Nate, you don't have to start saying this stuff to-."

"Hey!" He interrupted me, slamming his palm on the table again, "Do you want him to see it, or don't you?"

I stared at his hand for a long minute, before I got the nerve, and placed my hand in his. He smiled, proud of his accomplisment, then began to lead me onto the dance floor. As soon as my foot hit the glossy tile, I was spinning, Nate's hand on my waist and mine around his shoulder. The other two held together as we waltzed.

In a few seconds, I saw Shane's radiant face, he turned his head. For the first time tonight, I locked eyes with him, he smiled at me.

Nate didn't let that last long, I spun around quickly, being faced with another girl. I knew what he was doing, he didn't want Shane to think that i'd let him win that easily. He was completely wrong. That smile wasn't because of how I looked, it was his way of saying hello, Shane style.

Next, Nate twirled me under his arm, bringing me back to him in seconds.

"He doesn't want to-."

Nate shook his head, "Stop."

I obeyed and continued to spin around with Nate, before the song changed, it became slower. He glanced over my shoulder and smiled, twirling me around, just in time to bump into Shane.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, jumping back instantly.

Shane smiled his sloppy, gorgeous smile, "It's fine," he chuckled.

I nodded, trying to find Nate, but he was gone. Shane was still infront of me, so I decided to make a run for it, "I.. I have to go," I whispered, just as the brunette appeared at his side.

He opened his mouth, but I began to run away before he could speak, pushing through the doors and being greeted by fresh air. It was black out, the stars were glistening like this night was going to hold something special, I stared up at it. The tears in my eyes didn't hesitate to fall this time, gliding down my cheeks and dripping onto the pavement.

"Oh God," I whispered, wiping my face.

Why did I ever think that seeing him here wouldn't hurt? That I could get over it once I saw him. Just hearing his perfect voice broke my heart. I couldn't breathe, I leaned over, trying to keep my sanity.

I heard the door open, so I jumped up. Shane stood infront of me, his eyes searching mine, a frown etched on his lips. He didn't understand, "Hey," he whispered.

I nodded, turning away and quickly wiping my eyes, "Hi."

He was infront of me in seconds, his arms on my shoulders, "This better not be my fault," he said to me, staring into my blue eyes.

I shut them, unable to look at him any longer, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He groaned, causing me to look at him now, his eyes were serious, "Why don't you ever tell me what you're feeling!?" he asked loudly, his hands still on my shoulders, "I can't keep hurting you, but I don't know what i'm doing."

I felt my heart shatter from the inside of his pocket. I frowned, letting more tears go, "I miss you," I admitted, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

Shane sighed, placing a hand on my boiling cheek, I looked at him, "I'm right here."

I rolled my eyes, "But you're not here, Shane," I complained, throwing my arms down, "Not like you used to be, you aren't here for me anymore!"

Shane brushed his thumb on my pink cheek, wiping away a tear, "Who told you that?" he asked me quietly.

I looked at him, confused.

He smiled weakly, "Whoever did, they lied."

I sighed, moving my blonde hair away from my eyes, loving the feeling of his hand, "Don't play games," I whispered painfully.

Shane didn't budge, "I love you, i'm here, you decide."

I couldn't believe my ears. All of this drama over nothing? The break-up, the fights, the dancing, the pain. Shane wanted to be with me again? Plain old me? He could have princess gorgeous, who was waiting inside, but he would rather have me?

"I love you," I crumbled, crying again.

He smiled, moving his hand from my shoulder and onto my waist, "I love you too."

I stared into his chocolate eyes. His hand moved from my face and grabbed my hand, raising it up, he stood in this awkward position for a minute, "Can I have this dance?" he asked me quietly.

I laughed through my tears and raised my hand to his shoulder, lifting my other hand, "You'll take the lead?"

He nodded, spinning me around, "With every turn, you'll be safe with me."

I twirled and danced with him, letting the music from inside take me away. Finally, he pulled me close to his chest, I leaned against him, I heard his heart beating, but It could've been mine, he had both of them so close together, "My heart is wherever you are,"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly, cupping my face in his hands. I felt my stomache churn with anxiety, I was exactly where I was supposed to be. I kissed him back, until he pulled away, stopping the movement.

I frowned, looking at his hands,

"Can I have this dance?"

He smiled his gorgeous smile and stared into my eyes. I pressed my head to his chest, but he back away and shook his head as he spun me, "Keep your eyes locked on mine."

I looked at him, realizing that he wasn't my everything, we were my everything.

Together, it's like catching lightning.


End file.
